Confrontation
by HalfaGhostGirl13
Summary: Sonfic. Warning: It contains angst and almost death Character.


**Hi there folks! I was searching one day in internet for really cool songs when I found this one And I seriously love it! So enjoy! IS Confrontation By David Hasselhoff .**

How much time have I been flying? Days? Weeks? Probably hours. Time doesn´t matter to me anymore. I have nothing left more than my memories and that fateful day…

_**Flashback**_

_I was in Sam´s private theatre with Tucker. Sam was in her way to coming, she said she wanted to see this cool movie and she went to her bedroom to bring it. It was 6:34 when she finally came, but she looked different. Her clothes were turned off and she was breathing heavily._

"_What´s wrong?!" I shouted and roused myself from the couch. Tucker was already in the bathroom searching for the first-aid. Her heartbeat was irregular as if she has run 2 miles or as…if she had seen a ghost._

"_Who did this?" Tucker said when he arrived with the bandages and was already cleaning her. She had many injuries of burns. Probably from ecto-rays. _

_At the sight of how badly her injuries were, she could just say one word. "Dan…"_

_**End of flashback**_

I grabbed my chest in agony, as if trying to keep myself together at that memory of _he_ doing this to her…to the only person I have love in all my existence. When the entire town had discovered about the attack, they began to hate Danny Phantom, but it wasn´t MY fault…..or was it? I´m so confused. _I _didn´t do it, _HE _did it. I have to remember we are not the same.

I stopped at the big entrance of the cave below me, transforming in human, remembering that song that is so similar to what is happening to me now….

_It's over now I know inside,  
No one will ever know...  
The sorry tale of Danny Fenton,  
And those who died...  
No one must ever know...  
They'd only see the tragedy;  
They'd not see my intent,  
The shadow of Dan's Evil...  
Would forever kill the good that I had meant...?  
_

Meanwhile I was singing, I walk nearer and nearer towards the crystalline pond and sit beside it, seeing my own reflection.

_Am I a good man?  
Am I a mad man?  
It's such a fine line between a good man and a monster…._

Sick of my own reflection, I walked far of it….until I heard a familiar voice...

_**Do you really think  
That I would ever let you go?  
Do you think I'd ever set you free?  
**_

Hearing that voice makes the hair at my neck stand up. I became nearer and nearer to the pond.

_**If you do I'm sad to say,  
It simply isn't so.  
**_

When I saw the reflection it wasn´t mine, it was his…

_**You will never get away from me!**_

How dare he! I will get rid of him no matter what!

_All that you are  
Is a face in the mirror!  
I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

___**I'm what you face  
When you face in the mirror!  
Long as you live, I will still be here!**_

_All that you are  
Is the end of a nightmare!  
All that you are is a dying scream!  
After tonight,  
I shall end this demon dream!_

As I sing, I walked away from the pond, giving my back to it. Suddenly, the pond began to glow and his shadow formed.

_**This is not a dream my friend-  
And it will never end!  
This one is the nightmare that goes on!  
Dan is here to stay,  
No matter what you may pretend-  
**_

_**And he'll flourish long after you're gone!**_

When I turned around I was staring directly at his face…The face of Evil.

_Soon you will die,  
And my memory will hide you!  
You cannot choose but to lose control!_

_**You can't control me!  
I live deep inside you!  
Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!**_

_I don't need you to survive,  
Like you need me!  
I'll become whole  
As you dance with death!  
And I'll rejoice  
As you breathe your final breath!_

The victory was near and I could feel it. Soon Dan will be no more. Or that´s what I thought until he laughed.

_**I'll live inside you forever!**_

"NO!" I screamed. He will never be me.

_**With Satan himself by my side!**_

"NO!" I repeated. I am not Evil.

_**And I know that now and forever,  
They'll never be able to separate  
Danny from Dan!**_

As he sang this he jumped and became one with me. Perplexed, I continued angrier than before.

_Can't you see  
It's over now?  
It's time to die!_

_**No not I!  
Only you!**_

I´m Pretty sure that if somebody saw this, my…no..._his eyes Crimson Red..._would be seen in my face each time he spoke.

_If I die  
You'll die, too!_

_**You'll die in me  
I'll be you!**_

_Damn you Dan!  
Leave me Be!_

I am SICK of him. Why not leave me alone?

___**Can't you see,  
You are me?**_

"That´s it!" I shouted and transformed into my alter-ego.

_No!  
Deep inside-_

___**I am you!  
You are Dan!**_

_No - never!_

___**Yes forever!**_

__But I regretted the words that were expressed when I saw what was really happening. My reflection was fading, and in its place was His face.

_God damn you, Dan!  
Take all your evil deeds,  
And rot in hell!_

___**I'll see you there, Danny!**_

And with that…the darkness consumed me.


End file.
